pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vermilion City
Vermilion City is a city in the southeast part of Kanto. It is the fifth major city in Kanto. It is also the location of the third Gym, whose leader is Lt. Surge. Situated near a sea inlet to the south, it has a Pokémon Center, and a Poké Mart. It is also a major port where ships like the SS Anne dock. Vermilion harbor is a homeport for many ships. The SS Anne sails the world and returns to Vermilion City once a year. The SS Aqua sails to Olivine City in Johto to Vermilion Harbor. The ten Seagallop Ferries sail regularly to all Sevii Islands. Aside from the harbor, the other exits include Route 11 and Diglett's Cave to the east. North of the city is Route 6. Vermilion Harbor The player character can board the S.S. Anne and S.S. Aqua via the harbor and later on in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, the Sevii Islands can also be accessed. Vermilion Gym The Vermilion Gym is located in the south west of the city. The leader is Lt. Surge and he uses -type Pokémon. A tree blocks the entrance to the Gym, but it can be removed using HM01 (Cut). Items *Old Rod R/B/Y/FR/LG *Bike Voucher R/B/Y/FR/LG *Thunderbolt R/B/Y *Rare Candy G/S/C *Lost Item G/S/C/HG/SS *HP Up G/S/C *Stick FR/LG *VS Seeker FR/LG *Lava Cookie FR/LG (Hidden) *TM34 Shock Wave FR/LG Appearance In Pokémon LeafGreen and FireRed, it appears as a small port town. The entrance to the gym is blocked off with a cut table tree, that can be cut down after obtaining Cut from the S.S. Anne captain. Near the north path, there is a man with a Machop. If you speak to the man, he will say he is getting the Machop to flatten the ground so that he can build a building on the foundation. In the events of Gold and Silver (including the Gen. IV remakes), it is revealed that the foundation is firm but the old man does not have any money to start the project. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, the area is surrounded with a fence, but still has an opening. In the anime Ash battled Surge and earned his first well-earned badge in Electric Shock Showdown. After that, Team Rocket tricked him, Misty and Brock into boarding the St. Anne as part of a Pokémon heisting plan by Giovanni himself. Trivia *Infamously, a small pickup truck can be found (by the use of cheats/glitches) inside Vermilion Harbor. In Generation I, this triggered much Mew-related speculation; however, it has no use whatever and is simply a part of the scenery. **However, in Firered and Leafgreen, you can receive a hidden Lava Cookie close to it. ***This may be a nod to the rumor. *Vermilion (The City of...) is a Great Lakes port city on Lake Erie in Ohio . Known for its sprawling harbor, sailing community, and idyllic small-town appearance, its name derives from the "red clay" color of the local riverbed. **US Route 6 runs East/West connecting coastal Ohio and intersects Vermilion, unlike in Kanto where Route 6 terminates at Vermilion City. **''There is no evidence ''to suggest Vermilion, O. shares more than circumstantial simililarities with Vermilion City, Kanto. In other languages Gallery Lets_go_vermillion_city.png|In Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee Lets_go_fans_club_vermilion_city.png|Pokémon Fan Clue outside Lets_go_vermillion_fans_club_1.png|Pokémon Fan Clue inside Category:Gym City Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations